James Kinchloe - List of Appearances
Sergeant Kinchloe appeared in the following episodes: * The Informer * Hold That Tiger * Kommandant of the Year * The Late Inspector General * The Flight of the Valkyrie * The Prisoner's Prisoner * German Bridge is Falling Down * Movies Are Your Best Escape * Go Light on the Heavy Water * Top Hat, White Tie and Bomb Sight * Happiness Is a Warm Sergeant * The Scientist * Hogan's Hofbrau * Oil for the Lamps of Hogan * Reservations Are Required * Anchors Aweigh, Men of Stalag 13 * Happy Birthday, Adolf * The Gold Rush * Hello, Zollie * It Takes a Thief... Sometimes * The Great Impersonation * The Pizza Parlor * The 43rd, a Moving Story * How to Cook a German Goose by Radar * Psychic Kommandant * The Prince from the Phone Company * The Safecracker Suite * I Look Better in Basic Black * The Assassin * Cupid Comes to Stalag 13 * The Flame Grows Higher * Request Permission to Escape * Hogan Gives a Birthday Party * The Schultz Brigade * Diamonds in the Rough * Operation Briefcase * The Battle of Stalag 13 * The Rise and Fall of Sergeant Schultz * Hogan Springs * A Klink, A Bomb and a Short Fuse * Tanks for the Memory * A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 1 * A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 2 * Will the Real Adolf Please Stand Up? * Don't Forget to Write * Klink's Rocket * Information Please * Art for Hogan's Sake * The General Swap * The Great Brinksmeyer Robbery * Praise the Führer and Pass the Ammunition * Hogan and the Lady Doctor * The Swing Shift * Heil Klink * Everyone Has a Brother-in-Law * Killer Klink * Reverend Kommandant Klink * The Most Escape-Proof Camp I've Ever Escaped From * The Tower * Colonel Klink's Secret Weapon * Top Secret Top Coat * The Crittendon Plan * Some of Their Planes Are Missing * D-Day at Stalag 13 * Sergeant Schultz Meets Mata Hari * Funny Thing Happened on the Way to London * Casanova Klink * How to Win Friends and Influence Nazis * Nights in Shining Armor * Hot Money * Is General Hammerschlag Burning? * A Russian Is Coming * An Evening of Generals * Everybody Loves a Snowman * The Hostage * Carter Turns Traitor * Two Nazis for the Price of One * Is There a Doctor in the House? * Hogan, Go Home * Sticky Wicket Newkirk * War Takes a Holiday * Duel of Honor * Axis Annie * What Time Does the Balloon Go Up? * LeBeau and the Little Old Lady * How to Escape from a Prison Camp Without Even Trying * The Collector General * The Ultimate Weapon * Monkey Business * Drums Along the Dusseldorf * Clearance Sale at the Black Market * Klink vs. The Gonculator * How to Catch a Papa Bear * Hogan's Tucking Service … We Deliver the Factory to You * To the Gestapo with Love * Man's Best Friend Is Not His Dog * Never Play Cards With Strangers * Color the Luftwaffe Red * Guess Who Came To Dinner * No Names Please * Bad Day in Berlin * Will the Blue Baron Strike Again? * Will the Real Colonel Klink Please Stand Up Against the Wall? * Man in a Box * The Missing Klink * Who Stole My Copy of Mein Kampf? * My Favorite Prisoner * Watch the Trains Go By * Klink's Old Flame * Up In Klink's Room * The Purchasing Plan * The Witness * The Big Dish * The Return of Major Bonacelli * Happy Birthday, Dear Hogan * Hogan Goes Hollywood * The Well * The Klink Commandos * The Gasoline War * Unfair Exchange * The Kommandant Dies at Dawn * Bombsight * The Big Picture * The Big Gamble * The Defector * The Empty Parachute * The Antique * Is There a Traitor in the House? * At Last - Schultz Knows Something * How's the Weather? * Get Fit or Go Fight * Fat Hermann, Go Home * The Softer They Fall * Gowns by Yvette * One Army at a Time * Standing Room Only * Six Lessons from Madame LaGrange * The Sergeant's Analyst * The Merry Widow * Crittendon's Commandos * Klink's Escape Category: Allies